


Emergency Exit

by Skullie4Life



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Poor wimpod got scared, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullie4Life/pseuds/Skullie4Life
Summary: For the love of Arceus, where could she be?|Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr|





	Emergency Exit

For the love of  _Arceus_ , where could she be?

“Merida!” You called out into the expanse of Po Town. “Merida, it’s okay! Nobody’s going to hurt you!” She couldn’t have gotten far... right?

Your Wimpod must’ve gotten spooked, bad - you were heading back into Po Town after a day of extensive training. You were both tired, so of course you wouldn’t have expected the childish Skull grunt to jump out and scare you both. That was the last you saw of your poor Bug type as it scurried off into the underbrush.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, you made your way into the Shady House, only one option left in mind. You didn’t want to ask for help, but since Merida wouldn’t show her face... you know exactly who to talk to.

You knocked on the door to Guzma’s room -  _one, two, three._ That was always the indicator that it was you (even though he told you you didn’t have to since you were together). Hearing the response of “come in” from the other side, you opened the door, “Hey, Guz, I need your help with-”

You froze at the sight before you.

Ahead of you sat Guzma, as usual, in his throne. The new addition, however, was the Wimpod resting peacefully in his messy white hair - your Wimpod, to be more precise.

“This gal yours?” Guzma questioned, pointing at the bug messing up his hairdo.

“Uh... yeah, actually.” You whistled towards Merida, who excitedly came scurrying towards the sight of its trainer. You sat down before it and gently pat it on the head. “Don’t go running away from me like that again, lovely...” You murmured before taking out a couple of pokebeans to feed the bug.

“Y’never told me that ya caught a Wimpod, babe,” You looked up when you heard Guzma’s voice again. He moved closer, squatting down in front of you (you keep telling him that’s bad for his posture, but he won’t listen). “When’d ya catch ‘er?”

“Not too long ago, actually...” You responded, turning your attention back towards Merida, who was now snoozing happily in your lap. “Flew out to Route 8 to catch one. She’s a sweetheart.”

Your boyfriend chuckled. “Yer tellin’ me... when I found ‘er under the throne, she just crawled up like I was nothin’.”

“So  _that’s_  where she was, then?” You mostly asked yourself. “How’d she even get inside...?”

“Beats me, but at least she ain’t scared’a me.”

“You have an affinity for bugs, Guz. They can’t be scared of you.”

“What can I say? I guess you can call me the...”

“ _Don’t-_ ”

“... Vespe- _king_  of Bug types.”

“... I hate you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Tumblr, where I also post fanfics: skullie-4-life.tumblr.com  
> I take requests! Feel free to drop some in the comments.


End file.
